


Angelika

by eternal_night_owl



Series: LietPol Week 2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cats, Gen, LietPol Week 2018, M/M, Pets, cavity-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: Poland adopts a kitten on a whim, but Lithuania isn't sure if they should keep it. Will Poland be able to change his mind? Hardcore Fluff





	Angelika

“Did you really adopt another cat, Po?” Lithuania asked, as he looked at his husband holding a tiny kitten. It was a matted, dirty little thing with black and white fur. But that didn’t stop Poland from looking at it like it was an angel sent from heaven.

 

“I couldn’t help it Liet. I was volunteering at the animal shelter today and they were gonna euthanize little Angelika here if someone didn’t adopt her in 48 hours. How could I let them do that to this pretty girl?” he asked, gently stroking the cat.

 

“Well, she is pretty cute…” Lithuania admitted. “But why didn’t you call me first?”

 

“You were at work and there was, like, no time to waste! I couldn’t let them hurt my baby girl.”

 

Lithuania sighed. It was obvious how attached Poland was to the tiny kitten already. “I don’t think we have enough room for her, Po. We already have four cats and three dogs,” he said gesturing to two of their pets, Felicja and Lina who were sleeping on the couch.

 

“But this is a special case! She would’ve _died_ if I didn’t take her, Liet!” Poland asked, looking close to tears at the mere thought.

 

“I know, Po, but we can't take in every kitten that needs help. Our house is barely big enough to accommodate all the pets we have right now. Maybe we can ask Hungary to take her in for a while until we find a permanent place for her to stay? She loves cats; I’m sure she’d be more than happy to do it.”

 

“But, she’s _mine_ , Liet. She’s my little Angel. I don’t want anyone else to have her.” Poland was holding the kitten close to his chest as if his life depended on it. “We can find room for her, she's not that big! Just… don’t make me give her up, please.”

 

Lithuania sighed, knowing that this wouldn't be easy. It’s always been hard for him to refuse Poland. Part of him didn't want to give up the cat either, but he also knew they had to think of the long term consequences. 

 

"Po, I know it's hard, but we could always visit her. It's not like you'd be saying goodbye forever."

 

"But Liet..." Suddenly, Poland got a knowing look on his face, the kind he always got when he had an idea. "Okay, you're right. I'll call Hungary. Can you hold Angel for a moment?"

 

"Okay..." Lithuania said, suspicious. Poland handed him the tiny ball of fluff and left to go get his phone.

 

While he waited for Poland, Lithuania shifted the tiny animal in his arms. The little thing snuggled into his chest, purring. 

 

"You're not making this easy, you know," he murmured at the kitten. "I know Poland wants you to stay but we have enough pets as it is. You'll be happy with Hungary, I promise." In response, the cat looked up at him and let out a soft meow.

 

Lithuania smiled, stroking Angel between the eyes with his thumb, just like he did with his own pets. The cat leaned into his touch and purred louder.

 

"You really are a cutie, aren't you?" Lithuania sighed. "Well, maybe we could keep you around, just for a little while longer-"

 

"Well, well, it looks like someone made a new friend," Poland said, leaning in the doorway to their bedroom. Lithuania turned towards his husband, narrowing his eyes. He had been tricked.

 

"You never did call Hungary, did you?" he accused. Poland shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I figured that you might change your mind after spending time with our Little Angel."

 

Lithuania sighed. Damn Poland exploiting his weakness for animals. “Okay fine, I’ll make you a deal. We keep her for a while and see how things go, and if they end up being too much, for us or for her, than we ask Hungary for help.”

 

Poland beamed. “Thank you Liet! I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist Angel’s incredible charm. She takes after me, of course.”

  
  
Despite himself, Lithuania laughed. “I suppose she does," he said, still stroking the cat. "She's going to fit right in."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of LietPol Week: Animals


End file.
